Sweet Sixteen!
by AdikoKoizumi19
Summary: I changed the title because I'm not going to have it be a long story. A few chapters is all. All about Chiro and Carbon's sweet sixteenth birthday! Finally, the MegaForce and HyperForce has one holiday they celebrate at the same time. Is it good or...bad?
1. Back, And Hurt

**Chapter One**

**Another Day on Shuggazoom**

A typical day on Shuggazoom, the HyperForce didn't have anything to do without their exciting new allies and family around. They were still on Earth, enjoy their time of getting back to their old roots. New secerts were riviled last month as the MegaForce took the HyperForce on a long trip around Earth, their cultures and older lives. Chiro and Carbon's birthdays were coming up and they were not going to spend it together, since they were on different sides of the cosmos...or at least...that's what everyone thought.

'RING! RING! RING!' The computer visal phone was ringing awful loudly, waking the whole team up at three in the morning.

Chiro ran over, answer the call.

"Hello? Who's there?" Chiro asked the blank screen.

No one was on the screen, but there was some sobbing on the side.

"Who is that? Hello?" Nova asked.

"_He-Help me...I-I can't move._"

"That sounds like...Melodie." Chiro said, looking at Antauri.

Antauri walked over to the microphone.

"Melodie? Can you hear me?" He asked.

"_Help me...I can't move. It's so cold here. The others...Help._"

"Gibson, trace that call...NOW! We have to find them, and fast." Chiro demanded.

Gibson traced the call, pinpointing the MegaForce's location.

"*gasp* No. This is impossible. We would've picked it up."

"Where are they Gibson?" Otto asked.

"Just outside the atmosphere."

"Monkey Team...Moblize!" Chiro demanded.

After everyone was in position, they flew the Robot up to the MegaRobot.

"Gibson, scan the MegaRobot for life. Count how many, and look closely at the body heat. I wanna make sure that who ever, or _what_ever is attacking them, isn't still there."

"Right Chiro." Gibson scanned the MegaRobot. "Chiro, I scan only the MegaForce, faint life. I scan faint life especially one, I believe is...Melodie. We must get aboard that Robot and get them all into the sickbay."

After a few minutes, they all boarded the MegaRobot, wearing space gear. They went up to the command room, hoping to find the others still alive. The scene they hoped for was not there, but much worse.

"It's like a horror movie was unreleased in here." Sprx said.

"Gibson, where are the others?" Chiro asked.

"Up on the bed room level, training room, and one in the sick bay." Gibson answered.

"Who's in there?" Nova asked.

"Gizmo..." Gibson sighed looking at Otto.

Otto ran into the sickbay, finding Gizmo half off the seat, covered in blood.

"Gizmo? Gizmo, are you okay?" Otto asked, sitting her up on the seat.

"Uh...oh...Otto?"

"It's gonna be okay. We're gonna get the rest of the team and get you fixed up."

"Mom-Training room-Hurry." Gizmo said before passing out.

Otto turned around, where the others were watching.

"Otto, get her to the sick bay in the Super Robot, hurry. We will get the others and meet you there." Chiro demended.

Otto nodded and picked up Gizmo as carefully as possible.

"I'll you back at the Robot. Good luck guys." Otto said before taking the tubes out.

"Nova, Sprx, Gibson: take the bedroom level. Antauri and I will take the training room. Find a member of the MegaForce, meet up at the SuperRobot sickbay." Chiro demended.

Everyone nodded and separated to the two different levels.

Bedroom Level...

Nova, Sprx, and Gibson came upon the bedroom level. It wasn't any better than command room. Trashed with items of the different rooms, trails of blood on the ground.

"Elella? You here?" Sprx asked the hall.

There was no answer.

"Okay you two, split up and search." Nova demended.

The boys nodded and separated into the rooms. Only finding more trash and blood. Gibson, going into Seala's room, found chemicals split everywhere, glass broken, and papers scattered everywhere. Along with wires broken off the ceiling and walls.

"Seala? Are you here?" Gibson asked the room. There was a light groan after a moment. "Seala? Where are you?"

"Up here." A weak voice called.

Gibson looked up, seeing Seala cut up and tangled in wires. Gibson flew up to Seala, starting to untangle them.

"What happened here?" Gibson asked.

"I don't know. We were...jumped. We were...on our way back from Earth when we were ambushed."

"You'll be just fine now. Otto has Gizmo back in the sickbay."

"Gizmo? What about Melodie?"

"Antauri and Chiro are on their way to the training room to find them as we speak."

After a moment, Gibson got Seala untangled and on the ground.

"Thank you. Oh, my whole body hurts."

"You've been beat up harshly. I've never seen anything like this before. Unless Mandarin and Mandra have become more violent, I doubt we know the one who did this."

"_Ones_, there were two. *coughs violently* It wasn't them either. I'm not sure who did it, but the figures were taller...they knew our every move."

"Don't talk. You're weak and need rest."

"Gibson! We got Elella and Blaze. Come on." Nova said from the door way.

The three got the members found to the sick bay, reunited with Gizmo.

Training Room...

Antauri and Chiro came to the training room, only to find it dark and cold.

"I think when Melodie said cold, it wasn't she was dying." Chiro said.

Antauri didn't answer, he tried fixing the wiring for the lights. After a second, Antauri had fixed the lights, showing Carbon and Melodie across the room from each other. Each bleeding badly. Chiro and Antauri ran to their sides to tend to them.

"Are they still alive?" Chiro asked.

"I think we are." Carbon groaned.

"Melodie? Are you awake?" Antauri asked.

There was no answer. Carbon tried to move but groaned at the pain in her side.

"Don't move. You're badly hurt." Chiro said.

"I'll be fine. What about the others?" Carbon grunted through her teeth.

"Gibson, Nova and Sprx are finding the others one the bedroom level now. Otto got Gizmo to the sick bay on our Robot."

"Is he still here?" Carbon asked.

"Who?" Chiro asked.

"He called himself...S-S-S-" Carbon passed out.

"Carbon? Antauri, is Melodie alive?"

"Yes. Barely, but she'll live...hopfully."

"Let's get them back to the Robot."

Back at the Super Robot sickbay, everyone had made it back with the MegaForce badly hurt, but alive.

"What happened to them? Who did this?" Sprx asked.

"Some one with one starting with a S. Carbon told me."

"A _S_? Skeleton Queen?" Nova questioned.

"No...it was a _him_ Carbon said. But...Skeleton King's gone. So, who is it?" Chiro thought aloud.

Gibson walked out of the sickbay, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Gibson, status on the MegaForce." Antauri asked.

"They should be fine. A good night's rest and they'll be just fine." Gibson answered.

Everyone was relived of the fact that the MegaForce would be alright by the next day.

"I suggest we all get a good sleep as well and check in tomorrow." Antauri said walking to the tubes.

The others followed, going to their rooms.

Next Morning...

It was ten o'clock in the morning when Antauri woke up, meeting the others in the kitchen. Antauri walked over to the table, sitting down.

"Antauri, you're the last one up. You're never the last one up." Nova stated placing his tea on the table.

"I'm okay Nova. I did not sleep very well last night after finding the MegaForce."

"Too much blood?" Chiro questioned.

"No...I'm not sure what it was. I just could not sleep afterward."

"Drink your tea then go back to bed. Try to rest today." Chiro said.

"No...I'll be fine today Chiro."

"It wasn't a request, it was an order Antauri."

Antauri smiled and then finished his tea, walking up to his room.

"I hope Antauri will be alright. We don't seven-Oh no."

"What's the matter Nova?" Sprx asked.

"Jin...he wasn't in the MegaRobot." Nova said.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just fine."

"Jin...where were you?" Chiro asked.

"I was on another trip by myself when I tried to call Carbon and no one answered. I flew back here to find them, when I found their Robot trashed, I figured you would know."

"So you came here to find us." Chiro finished.

"Yeah. It's good to see you all again." Jin said.

"You too. Carbon and the rest of them will be just fine." Chiro said.

"Oh thank goodness. Do you know who did this?"

"No. And we won't until Carbon and the others wake up."

Jin's smile frowned as he looked away.

"What's the matter Jin?" Sprx asked.

"I knew I should've left for this trip! I told Carbon it could wait, but she insisted I left! I should've fought against her more, I should've brought her here myself!"

"Jin, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it. The important thing is, is that she'll be fine. And live. And, like Antauri says, be stronger for it."

"I hope so. Carbon's been-she's sort of off lately."

"What are you talking about?"

"After you guys left Earth, Carbon started having nightmares and crying for no reason. She's been scared of nothing. Seala and Gizmo have been making sure she looks and acts just fine in front of Elella and Melodie so they don't worry."

"Hmmm...separation anxity?" Gibson suggested.

"From who? Her brothers? No way."

"Why not?"

"Carbon started being off since we were in Sweden. Remember what happened on the skiing hill?"

"How could I forget?" Chiro asked.

"Ever since she told us what happened that night...Carbon's been afraid."

"What do you mean..._us_?" Nova questioned.

"Only Elella and Carbon knew. I didn't even know that about Carbon when I met her. The only thing about her past she's told me is the adopation ship. Everything else, she says _I'd rather not talk about it_ or _I can't remember anything_ or it's _Not now Jin._"

"_Not now Jin_? What?"

"Only once. Bad timing. She was still trying to control her team in training lessons. It gets pretty wild with them."

"O...kay. Is there anything else you can tell us about what might've happened?"

"You think I did this?"

"No...of course not. Why? Did you?"

"No way! I am a true partner of the MegaForce! I never take off my pin for proof." Jin snapped showing his pin.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. You're not a suspect."

"Sorry. I'm just mad I guess. I would never do this to Carbon or any of them. And not you either. I couldn't hurt them anyways. My powers have been down for a month now."

"What happened to them?" Otto asked.

"Gizmo actived them for safety purposes against Carbon. The only thing I can do right now is fly."


	2. Feeling Better

**Chapter Two**

**Sweet Sixteens**

Jin and HyperForce continued to talk about what happened until lunch, when they had lunch in the kitchen. Antauri was still asleep, though.

"I still can't believe Antauri's asleep at this time of day." Jin said, before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Gibson ran out of the sickbay with a smile of his face.

"Team! I have great news! The MegaForce is awake!" Gibson said across the room.

Everyone cheered, and Jin ran in the sick bay. When in the doorway he saw Carbon sitting up on the edge of the table.

"Carbon!" Jin hugged her. "I was so worried about you!"

"Oh…Jin? You're hurting me."

"Oh…" He let go. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What are you doing here? I thought you were on the other side of the universe."

"I was. But when I tried to call you, you didn't answer so I flew all the way here to find you when I found the MegaRobot trashed."

Everyone talked to the MegaForce and was happy, until Melodie fell quiet.

"Melodie? Are you okay?" Seala asked still in a little pain.

"Yes…but where's Antauri?" She answered, worriness lacing her voice.

"He's asleep. He couldn't sleep last night, worrying about you. I ordered him back to bed and he hasn't come back down yet." Chiro answered back.

"You think I could go see him?" Melodie asked.

"Sure. Go ahead. You know where to go?"

Melodie nodded and left the room for the bedroom level. When she got to the level she wanted, she heard struggling from down the hall.

"Antauri?" Melodie asked activating her ghost paws.

There was no answer, so she walked to Antauri's room. The lights were off; it was so dark Melodie could barely see what was in front of her until she found the light switch. Turning on the lights, Melodie found Antauri in his bed, struggling through a nightmare.

"Antauri?" Melodie questioned. She tapped on the glass a few times, trying to wake him up. After a minute, Melodie opened the glass. "Antauri, Antauri. Wake up. It's only a nightmare. Wake up Antauri." Melodie whispered gently, which was followed by Antauri's struggling to halt, and his eyes to open. Antauri turned on his side, facing Melodie. "Good afternoon sleepy-head."

"Melodie?" Antauri shot up in his bed. "When did you wake up?"

"Ten minutes ago. Don't worry about it. You were tired."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too. So, what was your nightmare about?"

"Nightmare?"

"You can't fool me Antauri. I woke you up."

"Oh, that. It was nothing."

"Are you sure? 'Cause if you want to talk about it, I'll be here."

The two smiled and walked downstairs together. When they got down there, Seala double checked over Melodie. Later that day, Chiro found Carbon talking to Gizmo.

"Hey Chiro." Gizmo said.

"Hey Gizmo. Carbon, our birthday is coming up."

"Oh…it is?"

"Yeah…You didn't know that?"

Carbon sighed and looked at Gizmo.

"Hey Gizmo? I think I hear Otto calling you into the engine room. Why don't you go ahead, I'll meet with ya later, 'kay?"

"Okay Carbon. Bye Chiro." Gizmo said running off.

Chiro sat down in the chair next to Carbon.

"What's wrong?" Chiro asked.

"Nothing. It's just…I can't celebrate my birthday."

"Why not?"

Carbon looked around, as if some stranger was around.

"Every time my team throws a birthday party, they do it all wrong. The cake is the flavor I hate, strawberry, the decorations are for five year olds, and the presents are old ripped up clothing they smashed together."

"You were on a bad ship and the planet wasn't any better."

"This…was last year, Chiro."

"Oh, never mind. Well, this year, we're going to be here. My team could set up the whole party, nothing to worry about."

"I hope so. But…my birth isn't anything to celebrate anyways."

"What are you talking about? Of course it is. You're my sister, a hero to the city and all the cosmos. What isn't there to celebrate?"

"You—You just wouldn't understand."

"Carbon, I'm brother. Of course I'd understand. Just tell me what it is."

"I—I—You wouldn't understand. I'm sorry." Carbon said running away crying.

"Carbon, wait!" Chiro couldn't catch her. Then he saw a piece of paper that had fallen out of Carbon's pocket. "What's this? *gasp* No way. MegaForce Monkey Team!"

"Chiro? What's wrong?" Melodie asked.

"Why didn't you tell any of us about Carbon?"

"What are you talking about?" Seala asked.

"I mean this!" Chiro said handing Melodie a piece of paper.

Melodie looked at the paper handed to her and read to herself.

"Oh my. I honestly had no idea of this Chiro. Where did you find this?"

"It fell out of Carbon's pocket when she ran out. Why? What is it?"

"This means she knows something about her powers that we don't."

Then a scream emerged from outside.

"That sounded like Carbon." Chiro said.

Everyone raced outside, finding Carbon on the ground. Melodie ran over and turned Carbon to her back.

"Carbon? Carbon, sweet-y, can you hear me?" Melodie asked.

Carbon's body started to light up with her Power Primate, and a symbol figured itself on her stomach. Seala ran over to check over it.

"Seala?" Melodie questioned.

"This is—This is amazing. Horrible, but amazing."

"What? What'cha talking about?" Chiro asked.

"Carbon has the symbol, from my magic book, of death on her stomach."

"Death? What do you mean by death? Carbon cannot have that."

"I'll look into it farther after we get her to a sickbay."

"And I'll help you." Gibson said.

The Sick Bay…

Seala was looking through her magic books, looking for the answer to this mystery about Carbon. Gibson was looking through the teams' data bases for the symbol as well, trying to help.

"Seala, I don't understand how Carbon could have this symbol. It just doesn't add up." Gibson said.

"I know, and I don't believe it either."

"Then why are we looking?"

"Because…I am _not_ going to lose anyone else…like we almost lost-" Seala trailed off.

"Almost lost who Seala?" Gibson asked.

"Forget it. Let's get back to-"

"No! Seala, enough of hiding things from us! What happened?"

Seala looked sad and like she didn't want to remember, but she wasn't going to argue.

"Gibson…it was…Elella."

"Elella? What happened?"

"She was…turned evil at one time."

"I told you to never talk about that again, Seala!" A voice shouted from the doorway of the sickbay.

"Elella!" Seala jumped.

"I told you…never tell anyone, don't talk about or even _think _about it!"

"Elella, wait. I-" Seala backed into a wall and slid to the floor.

Elella was going to hit Seala when someone grabbed Elella's hand.

"That's enough Elella." A voice said.

Elella turned around and saw golden eyes.

"Carbon? You're awake!" Seala said excitedly.

"Thanks for helping me up Gibson." Carbon said.

Gibson smiled.

"How'd you wake her up?" Elella asked.

"That's for another time. Right now, Elella, you are confined to the training room until our meeting is over. Seala, confined to your room until I call you down. Gibson, this is a just MegaForce meeting, make sure Chiro understands that. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Girls, go…now!" Carbon demanded.

The girls left and Carbon left to the MegaRobot to gather up her team for a meeting. A half an hour later, Chiro came to the training room in the SuperRobot, called in there by Antauri.

"Antauri, what's wrong?" Chiro asked.

"You're late for the meeting." Antauri said.

"Meeting? What about-"

"Carbon's been awake for a half an hour kid. Gibson told us we should talk while the others had their meeting." Sprx answered.

"What's wrong Gibson?" Chiro asked.

Gibson stood up, nervous about what he was about to tell everyone.

"I'm not sure how to put this, but Seala started to tell me something about Elella when she came in."

"What do you think Seala was trying to tell you Gibson?" Nova asked.

"I think she trying to tell me about Elella being turned evil. And I believe Elella may still have some traits of being evil inside her."

"Hey! That's my sister you're talking about there BrainStrain!" Sprx snapped.

"Sprx, listen to me. When Seala was telling me about Elella, she seemed upset, something she didn't want to remember. And then…when Elella came in, she was going to beat Seala up."

"What? Elella wouldn't do that…would she?" Sprx questioned.

"I don't know…but we're going to find out." Chiro said walking to the tubes.

"Chiro, I must warn you…Carbon made it especially clear that we were not invited to their team meeting." Gibson pointed out.

"I don't care. We're getting to the bottom of this right now. Come on team."

The HyperForce left the SuperRobot for the MegaRobot. When Chiro went to open the door, he got shocked and fell back on the ground.

"What is going on?" Chiro questioned.

"I got this." Then Sprx used his magnets to deactivate the electro-shield around the MegaRobot.

Sprx, followed by everyone else, started to carefully walk into the MegaRobot when the door was closing hard.

"Sprx, watch out!" Chiro shouted as he grabbed Sprx and tumbled into the MegaRobot. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks kid."

"No prob. Now, how do we get the others in here?"

"They'll find a way. Come on. Let's go find the MegaForce." Sprx said.

The two brave boys walked into the tubes which brought them up to the command room. This is where Chiro and Sprx found Seala, Gizmo, Melodie, Blaze and Jin all tied up of the pod chairs. Chiro and Sprx ran over to the group, and started to untie them. Sprx started on Gizmo's ropes when she bit him.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Sprx shouted.

"You and Chiro did this! So what are you doing with us now?" Gizmo snapped.

"What? The kid and I, we've been in the SuperRobot this whole time. How could we do this to you?" Sprx questioned.

"You came in, jumped us, tied us up, and said you were going after Carbon and Elella next." Jin answered.

"What? No way."

Then Seala, Gizmo, Melodie, and Blaze perked up, hearing something.

"If you two aren't the ones who attacked us, then hid…quickly." Melodie said.

"Melodie!" Seala whispered.

"It's the only way to find out. Now go." Melodie demanded.

Then the boys nodded and hid behind the computer, listening to the ones coming in. Carbon and Elella walked in, heads down and eyes closed, but there was no one else with them.

"Carbon, Elella! You escaped the others! Now you can free us!" Gizmo shouted.

Carbon and Elella looked up, eyes glowing red.

"Girls?" Melodie questioned.

"Who ever said we would help you?" Carbon questioned.

Carbon's hair turned black, her uniform turning red, darker than Blaze's eyes, and black. Elella's fur turned a darker pink, her grey eyes turning black, making her almost look like Sprx. The MegaForce gasped, surprised at what the two looked liked.

"You're the ones who jumped us!" Seala said.

"Yes…and we're going to finish what we have started!" The two girls unisoned.

That's when Chiro and Sprx jumped out, facing the girls.

"What are you two doing? This isn't you!" Chiro shouted.

"If this isn't us, then who are we?" Carbon questioned, smiling evilly.

"You two are our sisters! And we are not going to fight you!" Sprx said.

"Too bad. 'Cause we're going to fight you!" Elella said.

The girls attack the boys, Carbon-Chiro Elella-Sprx. That's when Gibson, Antauri, Otto, and Nova came in.

"What the blazes?" Nova questioned.

"Don't ask. Just untie us! These ropes are starting to squeeze us!" Blaze shouted.

They ran over and untied the others.

"What is going on here?" Gibson asked.

"It's what I was trying to tell you. Elella is still evil, she's been fighting it so hard until now. Carbon's symbol of death is making her evil. There's no way to stop it." Seala said.

"There is a way…and only you can do it Melodie."

"I have to get them to…Ah…stop moving long enough." Melodie said trying to stand.

"Melodie, that risky! You could die!" Seala said.

"I have to Seala. I am not losing them." Melodie said standing up and activating her Ghost Paws.

"Melodie…" She turned around, facing Antauri. "Be careful."

"I will." Melodie kissed him quickly. "I promise…I'll be okay."

Then Melodie jumped into the fight.

"Melodie! What are you doing?" Sprx asked.

"Get the others and get out of here!" Melodie said blocking attacks from Carbon and Elella. "Hurry! Get everyone out of a fifty-yard range…NOW!"

"What about you?" Chiro said.

"Don't worry about me! Just go." Melodie said.

"But-"

"Chiro, let's go!" Antauri said pulling on Chiro's arm.

The others left the Robot and cleared the range out of the city. Chiro and Sprx watched as the ground shake and a bright light emerged from the MegaRobot. After the light disappeared, Sprx and Chiro flew to the MegaRobot, finding it the only thing destroyed in the range. The two landed, looking for the three.

"Carbon! Elella! Melodie! Where'd you go?" Chiro shouted.

There was no answer.

"This is what we were afraid of." Seala said.

Gizmo started crying, Seala hugged her as they landed on the ground, on their knees.

"What happened?" Chiro asked.

"Melodie…sacrificed her energy cells to get rid of Carbon and Elella." Jin said.

Everyone looked became sad and upset.

"_She promised she'd be okay._" Antauri thought.

"What's wrong with all of you?" A voice asked.

Everyone turned to the sky, seeing Melodie, setting Carbon and Elella down, back their original colors.

"Melodie! Ah!" Seala, talking, and Gizmo hugged her. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am. Most of my energy cells are gone, but I'm alive." Melodie said before seeing Antauri standing there, surprised. "Girls, we'll talk later, okay?"

"Oh, okay Melodie. Come on Gizmo. Let's go start on the Robot repairs." Seala hinted.

"Oh, okay. Bye mom." Gizmo said as the two ran off.

Antauri walked closer, holding him hand up. Melodie held hers up as well. Their hands touched gently.

"It's me Antauri. No one else." Melodie said.

"I can't believe it. You're-"

"Still alive? I know. It's hard to believe for me as well. I didn't think I _would _make it."

"Then why did you promise you would be okay?"

"I didn't want you to worry, or try to make me stay behind. You weren't worried, were you?"

Antauri hugged Melodie.

"Of course I was. Why wouldn't I be?" Antauri pushed away, holding Melodie's arms. "What were you thinking? You could've been killed!"

"I had to do it. It was the only way to save Carbon and Elella."

Later on, Carbon and Elella were chained to two sick bay tables. They started to wake up when they started struggling.

"What? Why are we chained?" Carbon questioned.

"Oh no. We didn't-"

"Yes, you did. The results are just coming back." Seala said.

"Results? For what?" Carbon questioned.

"To see if you two are back or still evil." Gibson answered.

Seala, wearing her glasses (yay!), read the paper results coming out of the computer.

"What's the verdict?" Carbon asked.

Seala walked over and unlocked the chains, letting the girls go.

"Yes! I knew you could fix us Seala. Thanks." Elella said.

"I didn't do anything. It was Melodie. She almost died because she saved you by sacrificing her energy cells to help you two! If you two were just careful like you were told to be this would have never happened!" Seala snapped.

"What do you mean 'careful'? Careful about what?" Gibson questioned.

"Mandra has the power to change anyone evil and under her control. She did that to us when I was little, back on Planet Zon. Where is mom?"

"Out in the Command room…waiting for the results with Antauri, Chiro, and Sprx."

"Sprx and Chiro?" Carbon thought for a second. "I remember now. They tried to stop us and we framed them for trying to destroy you all, huh?"

"Yes, but they're more worried than mad anyways." Seala said.

Carbon and Elella got up, walking into the command room. It took a second, but Chiro and Sprx noticed. They ran over and hugged the girls.

"You're okay!" Chiro shouted.

The boys let go.

"Yeah, Seala said we were cleared." Elella said. The girls walked around the guys. "We'll be right back."

"There's something we gotta do." Carbon said.

The girls walked over to Melodie, who stopped talking with Antauri. The girls apologized and then everyone went on with the day without any interruptions, anymore. Sprx and Elella took Chiro and Carbon out to lunch and around the town for a few hours, having a time just for the four to catch up and have a great time with each other.


	3. What Happened Back Then

**Chapter Three**

**To Come Back**

"Wow you two. That was great." Carbon said.

"No prob kiddette." Elella said.

"Man, I don't think Sprx and I have gone anywhere without the team before. This was great day." Chiro said.

"Hey, this was great. Wasn't it. And even after you two tried to kill us." Sprx joked.

"Hey, we said we were sorry. Can't you let it go already?" Carbon questioned.

"That's Sprx for ya." Chiro said.

Then Elella stopped in her tracks.

"Elella? You okay?" Carbon asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I just got a weird feeling all of a sudden. I gotta go. See ya back at the Robot." Elella said before flying off.

"What's up with her?" Sprx questioned.

No one answered, actually they couldn't because Carbon started running after Elella.

"Carbon? Hey, Carbon! Wait up!" Chiro shouted.

The two of them ran after Carbon, who was running after Elella. Carbon stopped behind a wall, followed by the two boys.

"Carbon, why did you-"

"Shut up. You want Elella to hear you?" Carbon said slapping her hands over the boys' mouths and then removing them.

"Sorry. Just…what is she doing here?" Sprx questioned.

"It's that time of year. When it happened."

"The house fire?" Chiro asked.

Carbon nodded.

"She blames herself for everything. But I don't know why she's here today." Carbon watched Elella, who walked inside the house. "Come on. Follow me." Carbon ran over to the house side, hiding from Elella's sight.

"What are we doing?" Chiro whispered.

"I wanna know why she's here. Now shut your pit hole." Carbon whispered back.

Inside the house…

Elella walked around, digging around in the ashes on the ground. She found a picture and an old purse from her mom, Carbon's mom.

"I can use this for small things." Elella said to herself as she continued through the house.

She walked around what was the living and found an old video game, a doll, and few coins. Elella walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. She found a few recipes.

"Gizmo could use these."

Then Elella continued through the cabinets and drawers for things that survived. She found nothing else and continued to upstairs.

"First: Carbon's room." Elella said before walking in.

The door fell over, making her jump a little. But Elella gathered herself again and continued through the house. She found an old necklace, a blanket and some clothes, but nothing she took with her. Then Elella walked into the room next to Carbon's: Chiro's old room, finding an old picture of the three of them with the parents, an old action figure that survived mostly (took with her), and an old coloring book burned half way through. Elella walked out of that room and into the room across the hall, the parents' room. Again, Elella searched through the ashes and dust on the floor. She didn't find anything, so she searched the closet and again didn't find anything but some burnt boxes. Elella was about to walked out of the room when a floor board creaked to much to be done from the fire. Elella dropped to her knees and removed the ashes and found the creaky floor board, removing it from the floor.

"What's this?" Elella questioned lifting three shoe boxes out of the floor. They were taped up with packing tape and tissue paper. "I better bring these with me." Elella said grabbing the three boxes and walking out of the house. "Hey guys. How long you've been here?" Elella asked the three outside.

"Oh…uh…not long." Sprx lied.

"Uh-huh? Well, I think I found something interesting inside the house. Come on let's get back to the Robots and open these up." Elella said showing them the shoe boxes.

Back at the MegaRobot, Elella's room…

The four opened Elella's door, showing a room filled with paper planes on the ceiling and a desk with a lamp on it. Elella turned on the light and the four sat down in the middle of the room. Elella placed the boxes in front of her.

"I have no idea what these have in them, but I hope they have what I've been looking for the past couple of months." Elella said.

"You mean-"

"Yeah, kiddette. The answer."

"Answer? To what?" Sprx questioned.

"What happened to you. These boxes may have what happened, or somethings that belong to you." Elella answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's open them up!" Chiro said.

"How do we do this Elella?" Carbon asked.

"Kiddette, kid: take a box. Sprx and I will open this one." Elella said.

Everyone took a box.

"One." Carbon said.

"Two." Chiro continued.

"Three." Elella said looking at Sprx.

"Four…open." Sprx finished.

Everyone opened the box they had. Everyone started looking through the boxes, finding little things and pictures. Then Elella took out an old burnt picture. She looked at the back, where there was some writing, then she gasped and had tears in her eyes.

"Elella? What's wrong? Did you find something?" Sprx asked.

Elella nodded then relaxed.

"This picture is burnt, but the someone was burnt out of the picture, and I know who." Elella said holding up the picture.

"Who?" Chiro questioned.

"Sprx?" Carbon questioned.

"Yeah. There's writing on the back. Everyone's names." Elella said.

'Knock, knock, knock!'

"Come in!" Elella shouted.

The door opened to show the rest of the teams.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Chiro greeted.

"We just wanted to make sure you four were okay." Nova said.

"We're okay…I think." Elella said.

Sprx wasn't paying attention. He was looking at pictures and trinkets that were in the boxes Elella had found.

"Sprx? Sprx, are you okay?" Nova asked kneeling next to him. He didn't answer. "Sprx? What are these anyways?"

"They're boxes of things about Sprx. When he lived with us and our parents. I found them under a floor board in our parents' room." Elella answered.

"Mom and Dad's room? I guess they never wanted us to remember him, huh?" Carbon questioned.

Then Carbon saw something in the box in front her. She picked it up and starred at it.

"What is that?" Melodie asked.

"I'm not sure. I think it's a spoon." Then Carbon held her head, remembering something.

_*Flashback*_

"_Come on kiddette! You can do it! Just throw it as hard as you can!" Elella shouted._

"_Okay! Here I go Ella!" Carbon, four years, shouted back._

_Carbon threw the plastic ball at Elella, who caught it._

"_Nice throw kiddette!" Elella shouted._

_Carbon smiled and then looked up the tree where Chiro was hanging upside down._

"_How's the view Chiro?" Carbon shouted up. Chiro didn't answer. "Chiro? Chiro!" Carbon ran to the side of the tree where she could see his face. "Ah! Elella! Chiro's face!"_

_Elella ran over and saw what going on. Chiro had been hanging upside down for too long and had too much blood run to his head._

"_Stay here kiddette." Elella demanded._

"_I'll get him down!" A voice called down from the tree._

_Carbon looked up and saw…_

_*End Flashback*_

Carbon had fell back on the ground, passed out.

"Carbon, wake up…please." Chiro said.

Then Carbon's eyes shot open and she shot up to a sitting position, screaming.

"Carbon, calm down. You're awake. You're okay now." Melodie said.

Carbon looked around, setting her eyes on Sprx.

"I can't believe it." Carbon said looking away and standing up.

"Can't believe what?" Chiro asked.

"I think I know what happened." Carbon said running out the room.

"Carbon! Wait!" Chiro shouted, but he didn't catch her.

"I'll catch her." Sprx said running out the room, following Carbon out the Robot and down the street to the outskirts of the city. "Kiddette! Wait up!"

Carbon didn't stop, she didn't even look back, not even slowing down. Carbon just kept on running. After a while, they got to the Savage Lands and Carbon ran through the trees, dodging everything in her path and still ran. Sprx ran after her half way and then tripped and lost her.

"Kiddette! Where'd you go?" No answer. Sprx was lost in the woods without anyone around. Sprx decided to call the teams. "Sprx to Monkey Teams, do you read me?"

"_We read you Sprx. Where's Carbon? Where are you?_" Chiro's voice came over the communicator.

"I'm in the Savage Lands. Carbon ran all the way here and then…I lost her."

"_What? Sprx! That is my little sister! Your little sister! How on Shuggazoom did you lose her?_"

"I tripped and she never even noticed I was there! So don't you yell at me Elella!"

"_Enough you two. Now, Sprx, you're in the Savage Lands right?_" Seala's voice rang.

"Yeah. I have no idea where in the Savage Lands I am but in the jungle part for sure."

"_Sprx, it's all jungle. Remember?_" Nova rang.

"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot. Listen, I'm gonna try and find that place we found last time. Okay?"

"_Place? What place?_" Melodie rang.

"Uh…sorry. I'm in a bad place. *breaking up noise* Can't-Sorry I-Bye." Then Sprx hung up the phone and continued on.

Back at the Robot…

They had just _hung-up_ with Sprx. The HyperForce was trying to back out of the room when Melodie stopped them by putting a shield on the door.

"I guess we're not the only ones keeping secrets, huh?" Gizmo questioned.

Seala walked over to Gibson.

"I thought you said, you told me everything." Seala said.

"I did. I mean-"

"Forget it. Just tell us what it is that you found out in those _Savage Lands_." Seala said.

The HyperForce looked at each other, then at Antauri to tell the MegaForce. Then Antauri told them about what happened and the jungle out there.

"And that's what we found."

"You…found the lab…where we all were created…and didn't tell us?" Melodie asked. The HyperForce nodded, nervous. Then Melodie looked a little mad. "That is…the greatest thing you've ever told us before!"

"It is?" Otto questioned.

"Oh, of course! Seala's been looking for that lab ever since we moved here."

"Yes. And now I can actually find more answers about us…maybe."

"More answers? What are you talking about?" Chiro asked.

"We wanted to know why the Alchemiess turned evil, how she made us, all of that." Seala answered.

"Seala! Forget that! Carbon…and Sprx, are out there and probably in danger! We gotta go get them!" Gizmo shouted.

"Gizmo's right. We must go help them." Melodie said.

"Alright. You come too. But…I'm not sure how to get through the jungle anymore. Gibson, you track Sprx's signal." Chiro said.

"Right."

In the Savage Lands…

The remaining teams walked through the trees, following Gibson.

"Sprx should be right through these brushes." Gibson said.

They walked through the brushes, finding Sprx on the ground.

"Sprx!" Nova ran over, helping Sprx up. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I can't remember anything." Sprx answered.

"Do you remember why you're out here?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah…I was following Carbon. Trying to find the lab."

"At least you remember that much." Nova said.

"My head feels like I got shocked by magnets."

"Scans show you did use them."

"Sprx? Sprx, you still here?" A voice called through the trees.

"Carbon?" Chiro called back.

Carbon peered through the brushes, finding the others.

"Guys! What are you doing here? Sprx? What happened?" Carbon asked.

"Shocked in the head by my own magnets."

"By who?"

"I don't remember."

Then there was evil laughter from no where.

"What was that?" Nova asked.

"Oh no…Not him." Seala said.

"Who?" Chiro questioned.

"Valine." Blaze answered getting out his fists with spikes on the knuckles.

"Again, I ask, who?" Chiro asked.

"Me."

Then a mist cleared a few feet away from them, showing a guy with grey skin, black hair, black pants and a shirt with a skull choker.

"You're Valine?" Nova asked.

"Brother of Valina. I suppose you know her?"

"What do you want?" Melodie asked.

"Only to end what my sister started. Destroying the HyperForce."

The MegaForce stood in front of the HyperForce.

"Leave them alone Valine. You won't win anyway." Carbon said.

"Let's just see about that."

Then Valine's hands glowed and he started shooting at them, the MegaForce blocking the attempts. Carbon looked over her shoulder.

"What are you waiting for? Get to the lab! You'll be safe there! Hurry, get out of here!" Carbon shouted.

"What about you?" Sprx asked.

"Just go! We'll be fine!"

"No way. You're my sister! I am not losing you again!" Chiro said.

"You've saved us…now let us save you! Go…NOW! We can't hold him off forever!" Carbon shouted.

Chiro nodded and the HyperForce ran, leaving the MegaForce there to fight Valine…alone.

At the lab…

The HyperForce entered the lab building where they all were created. They rested Sprx against a wall.

"We gotta go back." Sprx said trying to get up.

"Sprx, you can't fight in this condition." Gibson said getting Sprx to sit back down.

"I can't just sit here, and let my sisters fight off that guy by themselves, Gibson! I already left them once and look what happened! I can't let that happen again!" Sprx shouted.

"Sprx, sit back down. You won't lose them again. _We _won't lose them again. Don't worry about it." Chiro said.

"How can I _not _worry about them? The one time in life I actually feel like I had something and I could probably lose it again."

"Hey." Chiro sat next to him. "You're my older bro. And I'm their brother too. You don't think I'm worried about them too? I worry about Carbon every day. Elella too. If they'll hurt, sad, broken, all of that. But I wake up the next morning and find…they're both just fine. And after this fight…they'll be just fine as well. So stop beating yourself up and wait for them. Deal?" Chiro asked.

Sprx's frown turned into a smile after a second and then shook Chiro's hand.

"Deal kid."

Everyone smiled and then rested and waited for the MegaForce to come. Everyone, except Chiro and Sprx, fell asleep when the doors to the lab opened up. Chiro shot to his feet when he saw who it was.

"Carbon!" Chiro shouted running over.

"Chiro…I am so glad you are okay." Carbon said crying a little, hugging her older brother.

"Yeah…we all are." Chiro said hugging back.

The MegaForce woke up the HyperForce that was asleep. The HyperForce woke up surprised and glad the team made it.

"I can't believe it. This is the lab we were created in." Seala said walking around. Then something caught her eye. Seala walked over to a desk and picked up a stack of files, setting them on the floor. She opened the first one and read to herself. Then she opened the others and studied them. "Guys! I think I found something over here!" Seala called over not even looking.

Everyone ran over.

"What'd you find Seala?" Elella asked.

"Files on us…all of us. But this one…I think you and Sprx have been what you're looking for." Seala said handing a file to Elella.

Elella opened it and read to herself, gasping at the end.

"What? What's it say?" Sprx asked.

"Here." Elella said handing the file over.

Sprx took the file and read through it silently.

"Well? What is it Sprx? What's it say?" Nova asked.

Sprx looked up, looking from Carbon to Chiro over and over again. Then he dropped the file and ran out the lab.

"Sprx!" Antauri shouted.

It was too late. Sprx was gone faster than the wind had blow into the lab. Chiro picked up the file and read.

"What's it say?" Carbon asked.

"Sprx…is…supposed to be…arrested?" Chiro questioned.

"What? What for?" Carbon questioned.

"Attempting in murder…of me." Chiro answered.

"What? That can't be right. Let me see that." Carbon said taking the file from her brother. "No…That's wrong!"

"Carbon…you can't argue with the facts." Elella said.

"No…remember when I passed out back at Robot? I had a memory jog back. It was this day! Sprx wasn't killing Chiro, he was helping him!"

"What?" Everyone said.

"Yeah. You (pointing to Chiro) were hanging upside down in a tree in the back yard. You were upside down too long, so Sprx tried to get you down before he ran out of breathe. He pulled you into the tree house when the police showed up. They took him away, but he got out the car before they locked him up and then he must've came out here, falling asleep in the Super Robot with the rest!" Carbon explained.

"We gotta go find him. Who knows what could happen to Sprx out there." Nova said.

Everyone agreed and ran out the lab, stopping in their tracks.

"Gizmo, Otto: take the west end. Seala, you and Gibson take the east end. Melodie, Antauri: take the north end. Elella, you, Nova, and Blaze take the south end. Chiro and I will take the center. Try to catch Sprx and meet back at the Robots in three hours." Carbon demanded.

Everyone nodded and ran off in different directions.

South end…

Nova was straying behind Elella and Blaze. Elella noticed and stopped walking, waiting for Nova to catch up. When she did, Elella hugged Nova.

"He'll be okay. I know it." Elella whispered.

Elella let go. Nova was shocked a little, then smiled.

"Thanks Elella. I hope so."

"I know he'll be okay. Sprx is strong enough."

"Hey you two! Let's go! Come on!" Blaze shouted a yard ahead.

"Come on. Let's try to find him." Elella said holding out her hand.

Nova held Elella's hand they ran to catch up with Blaze.

West end…

Gizmo and Otto wondered through the jungle. Gizmo was clutching tight to Otto's ran, making sure not to lose him. Every time a small noise emerged from the dark, Gizmo jumped.

"Hoot! Hoot!" An owl cried.

"Ah! I don't like out here, Otto." Gizmo cried.

They stopped walking and Otto held Gizmo's hands.

"You'll be just fine. I'll protect you." Otto assured.

"Thanks Otto. I feel a little better now." Gizmo smiled. Otto turned back around, and Gizmo hugged him around the waist. "Can I still hold on? Please?" Gizmo begged.

Otto smiled.

"I got a better idea." Gizmo let go and Otto bent down. "Climb on. I'll carry you."

"Are you sure?"

Otto nodded and Gizmo climbed on Otto's back. He carried her through the trees. After a while, Gizmo started feeling safer out in the Savage Lands.

"You okay Gizmo?" Otto asked.

"You can put me down now Otto. I feel better." Otto stopped, allowing Gizmo to climb back to the ground. "Thanks Otto. You're the best."

"Aw…I was only helping."

Gizmo hugged him.

"I hope he's okay out there." Gizmo said.

"Who? Sprx? He'll be just fine. I know it." Otto said.

Gizmo leaned back.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If I know Sprx, he'll be just fine out here until we find him."

Gizmo was going to say something, but she got lost in Otto's eyes. Otto got lost in Gizmo's eyes as well. They hesitantly leaned in to kiss. The ended up kissing and Gizmo leaned too far and accidentally pushed Otto over, herself landing on him.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Here, let me help you-Uh…" Gizmo tried to get up, but her hands were stuck on the ground. "There's some kind of sticky stuff on the ground."

"Try to pull your hands off."

"I can't. Ah!" Gizmo's hands snapped back to the ground, making the rest of her body lay completely on Otto's. "Um…sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I think so."

Gizmo tried to sit up again.

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"I think we're stuck together…literally."

"Uh-oh."

"That's what I said." Then Gizmo got an idea. "Can you reach my communicator?" Gizmo turned her head so Otto could try to reach her communicator.

After a minute of reaching, Otto sighed.

"No."

"Well…I got nothing except shouting for help."

"No…there's jungle formless out here."

"What?"

"Yeah. We gotta be quiet."

Again, Gizmo was going to say something, but both of them got lost in each others eyes. They kissed.

North End…

Melodie followed Antauri, right by his side, holding his hand.

"How do you think Sprx is doing out there?" Melodie asked, breaking the silence between the two.

"I am sure Sprx is fine, but we must find him and straighten this mess out."

Melodie stopped in her tracks.

"Melodie? What's wrong?"

Melodie stood there, looking like she was hypnotized. Then she walked to the side, still looking like she did when she was still.

"Melodie? Where are you going?" Antauri asked her, running to catch up. "Melodie! Stop!"

Melodie fell backward. Antauri ran over and lifted her head. Her eyes started to flutter open.

"Antauri?"

"I'm here. Where were you going?"

"I'm not sure. I felt something pulling me. Then I felt weak all of a sudden. I think-I think I passed out."

"Take a minute. You seem very weak at the moment."

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to get a sky view. I will be right back."

"Please…be quick."

Antauri nodded and flew up above the trees. After a minute of looking around there was a scream.

"Melodie!" Antauri flew down through the trees again. He saw a jungle formless attacking Melodie. It had tentacles come out of its back and the tips touched Melodie's head and she stopped screaming. "Melodie! Ghost Disrupter!" Antauri attacked the formless but it created a hole, making him go straight through. Antauri decided to call the others when something hit the formless, making it turn into ooze again. "What the-"

"Miss me?" A voice asked behind Antauri.

Antauri looked over his shoulder, seeing Sprx.

"Sprx!"

"Hey." Sprx helped Antauri up. "I would never let you down Antauri. How you doing?"

"I'll live. What about Melodie?"

The two walked over, kneeling on the ground.

"Hey, Melodie? You awake?" Sprx asked.

She didn't answer.

"Use this and reactivate her." Antauri said handing Sprx the device to reboot the MegaForce.

"No way! I'm accused of attempted murder."

"No you're not. Carbon remembers what actually happened. You were trying to save Chiro, not kill him. We're going to straighten this whole thing out. But you need to reboot Melodie…NOW!"

Sprx took the device and rebooted Melodie, who groaned.

"Oh my head."

"Hey…how's it going?" Sprx questioned.

"Sprx?" Melodie hugged him. "Oh, the others will be so happy to know you're okay. Chiro, Carbon and Elella were worried so much!" She let go.

"They were?"

"Of course. You're their brother. Older brother. And Nova was worried too."

"Let's get back to the Robot and contact the others. Notify that Sprx is okay."

"Right. Come on Sprx."

"What if I'm still guilty?"

"You won't be. I promise. Now…let's go."

Back at the Robot…

Everyone had made it back. Gizmo and Otto, covered in the sticky stuff but separated from each other. Seala and Gibson raised them down for a while, getting the stuff off them. Antauri and Sprx had just made it back from the police station to straighten things out.

"Well? Is he cleared?" Carbon asked.

"Yes…Sprx is cleared." Antauri answered.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for you, kiddette, I'd probably be in jail right now. Thanks."

"Hey, it was this little spoon that jogged my memory." Carbon said handing the spoon to Sprx.

"I think they're finally cleaned off completely." Seala said existing the sickbay.

"Finally. I thought you two were cleaning them off for so long, they wouldn't have an fur _left_." Carbon joked.

"Oh, Carbon, Chiro. I believe there was something we all wanted to show you two." Melodie said.

"What is it?" Carbon asked.

"Follow us." Melodie said.

Everyone walked outside and down to the park. Chiro and Carbon had their eyes closed the whole time.

"Okay…you can open them now." Gizmo said.

Chiro and Carbon opened their eyes.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted.

There was a huge set up and it caught Chiro and Carbon by surprise of what everyone got them.

**Me: List of presents are the next and final chapter of this story.**


	4. Presents List

**Chapter Four**

**Presents**

Carbon's Presents:

From

Antauri and Melodie-book on painting and art history

Gibson and Seala-A glow in the dark bracelet made on chemicals in bendable, see through metal

Otto and Gizmo-A doll Carbon's wanted for a few years

Nova-An album book with a few pictures

Blaze-A training scroll

Jin-A necklace with a flower pendent

Jinmay-A pink and purple friendship bracelet with a gem from Ranger 7

Chiro, Sprx, and Elella-A family picture from when they little (which Carbon put in her photo album from Nova

Chiro's Presents:

From:

Antauri and Melodie: A book on space, and different universes

Gibson and Seala: a lava lamp made from their laboratories

Otto and Gizmo: A handmade picture frame with other picture frames coming off of it

Nova and Sprx: some pictures they put together for the picture frame he got from Otto and Gizmo

Blaze and Jin: different training scroll

Jinmay: A charm for his dog tag necklace (the HyperForce symbol)

Elella and Carbon: Another charm for his dog tag necklace (the MegaForce symbol (it's like the HyperForce's but instead of a zigzag, it goes straight through the head))

Carbon and Chiro had a great birthday and couldn't believe the presents they got from everyone and each other. For the rest of the day, they spent it together on top of their Robot, looking out at the sunset on the prefect day they had.


End file.
